A Dope Display of Swaggilicious Acuity
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: What if Munro and Eli met...oneshot, just for fun! xD


**A/N: This is weird, I know, but I think it would be hilarious if Eli Goldsworthy and Munro Chambers met XD. I realize this is impossible, but I just think it would be so funny since even though Munro portrays him, they're both so different! Lol so this is a humorous version of what I think could happen XD Btw, Munro is just a regular guy in this, not famous, and not on Degrassi cause in this story Degrassi actually exists! ONESHOT. **

Eli sat on the bus, irritated that his hearse had broken down AGAIN. He really didn't like public transportation; there were always creepers and idiots on the bus. But he had to get to the vintage thrift shop somehow, and the sale wasn't gonna last forever.

He sat down in a window seat and turned on his iPod, ready to block out the world.

"Hey bro, mind if I sit here?"

Eli looked up and almost had a heart attack. The guy that had asked to sit next to him looked JUST like him, it was almost creepy how similar they looked. Of course Eli was wearing a little more black than this other boy, but still, the resemblance was uncanny.

The boy's eyes widened as well. "Woah, dude! You could be my twin! Well, triplet, I already have a twin actually." He said, laughing.

Eli smirked. "Uh…cool. Yeah sure you can sit here."

"Thanks man. So what's your name?" Said the boy, sitting down in the empty seat next to Eli.

"My name's Eli." He answered.

"Cool. I'm Munro." He said with a smile. The boy was friendly and nice and Eli decided to give him a chance.

The bus ran over a pothole and the whole vehicle shook. Eli rolled his eyes, silently praying that Morty would be fixed soon.

"Man, I hate the bus." Munro said, mimicking Eli's thoughts.

Eli nodded. "Same."

Munro groaned. "But you know, it's not like I can miss my little brother's basketball game. Especially since he's been to like all of my games, and I mean, I play like every sport known to man." He said with a laugh.

_Ugh. Jocks. _Eli thought, but didn't say anything.

"What do you play?" He asked.

Eli resisted the urge to say Xbox and instead said "Uh…sports aren't really my style."

Munro's eyes widened. "Really, but dude, sports are so dope!"

"Um, what?" Eli asked.

"You know, dope!" Munro said again.

"Dope." Eli repeated. He looked over at Munro again, checking to make sure he really was a white boy from Canada and not ghetto. Yup, which made his terms all the more hilarious.

"Dope." Eli said again. "Well that's a stunning display of verbal acuity if I've ever heard one." He said sarcastically, smirking.

Munro laughed awkwardly. "Yeah…psh, verbal acuity!" He said. Eli looked at him with raised eyebrows. Munro held up his hands. "You got me, I don't know what that means."

Eli chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't surprised. "Don't worry about. I suppose it could be a synonym for dope."

"Synonym?"

Eli had to resist falling on the floor of the bus laughing. "It means they have similar meanings."

Munro nodded. "Right. Awesome. So anyway, how can you not like sports?"

Eli shrugged.

"Dude, I mean, whenever me and my friends are chillian we always play sports! You should see my brother Thomas play, man he's a monsta!" Munro continued animatedly.

_Oh god. _Eli thought.

"Well that's…nice. But it's just not my thing."

Munro looked him incredulously. "Man. Games are the only thing that can even get me on a bus.

Eli laughed a genuine laugh then, because he too hated the bus. "Yeah I know what you mean. But my car is broken down-…"

"You have a car? Damn, that's swaggilicious brother bear! What kind is it?" Munro cut him off in excitement.

"Uh…a vintage hearse." Eli answered, still overwhelmed by Munro's ridiculous yet amusing terminology.

"A hearse? Wow…that's so trippy. But hey, if that's what works for you, then I'm downski!"

Eli nodded, and it was becoming increasingly harder for him to suppress his laughter.

(xxx)

Eventually they got to Munro's stop, and he got up to exit.

"Well it was dope talking to you Eli! Deuces!" He said as he walked down the steps.

"Yeah, it was uh….swaggilicious." Eli replied.

Munro smiled, laughed, and got off.

Eli chuckled to himself and smirked. This was definitely one of his more interesting bus rides.

**A/N: Before you yell at me for making Munro a total idiot, I'm just playing around and making harmless fun lol! I love Munro and Eli very much! Lol, R&R!**


End file.
